Controlled Chaos
by ScreamBrianna
Summary: Elizabeth is Renesmee's quiet, easily forgotten twin. Join her as she finds love in all the wrong places, and learns how quickly it can break her, or can it? Canon Pair. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Summary: Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

**

* * *

**

Prologue

I sat down easily and looked across the living room to see Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz cuddling while watching the ever romantic Titanic. I sighed, and decided it was this or reading _Wuthering Heights_for the hundredth time. I loved the book, but honestly, who can continuously read about a sadistic man and a selfish witch.

I sighed, so much for my productive Friday night.

This is my normal weekend: finishing my homework quickly and then dealing with the extra time. I thought I might hunt; but it was a bit cold, and not all of us had supernatural heating abilities like my sister and her boyfriend (and the rest of his pack).

Uncle Jazz sensed my boredom, and gave me an apologetic smile. I sighed again and smiled back.

Suddenly, so suddenly I jumped, Alice gasped and jumped up. I looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn't see. In fact, she couldn't see anything in front of her due to the fact that she was in a vision. Her eyes came back to the present, along with her mind, and she looked an even paler shade of white. I cocked my head to the side. My father was already into the living room, my mother in tow.

"Demetri." They said in terrifyingly, confused unison.


	2. Dawn Of Another Day

Summary- Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

Chapter One

"What do you mean he's coming? Is this the IRS: Supernatural Edition? It's like we're getting audited, for God's sake!" My mother's fuming, yet still quiet voice thundered softly. "This just doesn't happen to _vampires!_"

"Calm down, love." Dad said soothingly. She looked up to him with a terrifyed expression. He rubbed her arm. I looked around me, my family scattered around the living room. Each with their own mate. I sat alone, naturally. My mother walked up to Renesmee and stroked her hair. My father sat next to Jacob. Grandpa looked at Renesmee.

"We could send Renesmee to Alaska." He looked over at me, probably remembering my presence, suddenly. "And Elizabeth too, of course."

I wished he hadn't said that. Everyone else became aware of my appearence suddenly and looked at me. I blushed and looked meaningfully to the delicately folded hands in my lap. Aunt Rose, being closest, ran a cold hand across my face. I looked up and smiled slightly. She blinded me with her smile in return.

"Absolutely, I don't want her, er, them to be harmed at all." Bella said anxiously, I resisted the urge to laugh at the embarassment she finished her sentece with; like it really mattered if they remembered me anymore. This was how it's always been; Renesmee claiming every ounce of attention, me, Elizabeth, standing off to the side, a forgotten twin. It never bothered me. I've always been a bit of a loner, I was surprised they thought it bothered me that I was easily forgotten.

"Should I call Tanya?" Esme said anxiously. Bella and Edward nodded oddly in unison. I looked around my family again, they looked sadly at Renesmee, probably sad that she was leaving. She smiled brilliantly and laughed a beautific laugh."Why's everyone look so down? I'll be back!"

Everyone smiled at her and laughed in unison. I managed a small smile.

"So should I get packing?" Renesmee asked and stood up, Jake automatically stood up with her. Esme walked back in the room, and dad let out an almost inaudible curse.

"Tanya and her family are on a hunting trip around the world; it won't be very safe with them always hunting and Elizabeth being as exhuberant as her is." One more thing about me, I'm not like my twin. We don't look alike, and we don't act alike, and we're physically not alike. I am more human. I get scrapes, and bleed easily. My blood is _la tua cantante_ to more than just a few vampires. I sighed, feeling ashamed. Jasper looked meaningfully at me. "Don't feel so bad, Elizabeth. It's not your fault."

I just let out a ghost of a laugh and blushed some more.

"So you're not sending Renesmee, just because Lizzie smells good?" Auntie Em asked oh-so-subtly using the nickname that I wish I could erase of the face of the planet. It's worse than when he calls my parents_ Izzy_ or_ Eddie_. I scowled directly at him, he just gave me his dimpled grin.

"Well, I suppose, if Renesmee doesn't mind going..." Renesmee looked deep in thought, her forehead creased. She must have decided because she suddenly looked determined. "I'll stay, that way Elizabeth doesn't feel left out."

I suppresed the urge to roll my eyes; because I'm _never_ one to be left out.

"It's settled then. Are you sure there's nowhere else they could go?" My petite aunt said with a worried voice. "Do we really want them to stay here while...he's..." And she was off into another vision. She came back with a furious expression. "_Damn_ them. They're coming earlier so we won't have time to get rid of the girls. They figured I would see the vision by then."

My father took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "How long?"

"Dawn." Was all she said. Edward hissed. I just yawned, beginning to feel a bit tired. Rose stroked my hair, knowing I'd fall asleep faster. I just leaned my head against the pillow that she had in her lap. She started humming a lullaby she'd written just for me. My eyes drooped and I was asleep faster than I could imagine.

**

* * *

**

My dream was reoccuring, for the last six weeks, to be exact. By the time I wake up, I never remember it all. Just red eyes. Bright, sinister, crimson eyes, though they change, they go back and forth from red, to gold, to red, and back to gold again. Though they're terrifying when they look away from me, they seem to soften, and glisten into something I only see when the men in my family look at their wives, and girlfriend when they looked at me. Something I knew I'd never have.

**

* * *

**

Morning came too soon, and I found myself lying, curled into the usual ball on my side, in my bed. It was still dark, and the clock read six a.m. I sighed, and knew I wasn't getting back to bed. I walked lightly downstairs. The talking that was going on in the kitched ceased immediately the moment I walked back in, then turned into the fast, humming sounds I couldn't make out. I didn't pay much attention, I still wasn't fully awake. I smiled and waved at everyone from the large arch of the doorway. They didn't even spare a glance. Typical.

I looked at the table in the dining room, visible from the spotless kitchen. It held a surplus of breakfast food. I cleared my throat sofly; knowing they would hear me, regardless. They all, I mean every full-vampire in the house, looked quickly at me. My eyes widened, and my cheeks burned; I hated, absolutely _hated_ having too much attention.

"I-is... May I have some of that, please?" I sounded so scared, even to me. Dad smiled warmly and nodded, I didn't deserve his kindness. I thanked him quickly and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "No problem, love."

I walked slowly out of the kitchen and sat in my usual seat, facing the balcony, overlooking the mountains. As usual, they captivated me, and I scarcely took bites. I began to think of how my father met my mother, and how he took her to the meadow you could just barely see. I thought of the stories they told us, well, mostly Nessie, I usually sat in a corner with a book and pretended to read, so they wouldn't think I was listening, They were so in love, and without me, my mother would never have actually died. Sure, on the way out, Nessie did some damage, but I actually _killed_ my own mother. I was a monster. It was lucky that my father was able so save her so quickly. It bewildered me how my father could even _look_ at me without wanting to kill me. I sighed and looked at my full plate. I was hardly hungry now that I thought of my unforgiveable (even if I was the only one not able to forgive myself, but I still suspected that the family, especially my father, didn't even like me very much for the same reason.) history. I hoped that my mother had the sheild on me, otherwise I'd be given away by my thoughts. I looked into the kitchen, and they were all still deep in silent conversation.

"It's time." Alice finally said. And it was, the sun was beginning to rise, Demetri would be here within minutes.


	3. They Like Her

Summary- Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

"What do we do? Should we hide the girls? Should we have Jake take them to the pack? Oh, no, I can smell him. He's so close!" My mother panicked, looking up at my father as if he held the answers of the universe. I just kept my eyes on my hands; neatly folded in my lap. I noticed they trembled a little. A cold hand rested on my shoulder. I felt a calming sensation spread through me.

"Thanks, Uncle Jazz." I smiled as much as my still-stiff body could allow. I could feel my brow furrow. Something in the atmosphere changed, and everyone stiffened. Me, being more human, just kind of...stared. A knock on the door had me jumping up, though. Something was running through my veins. It wasn't adrenaline. It was like, like, electricity. Like I anticipated something. Grandpa came into the living room, a dark robe following.

That was Demitri. My breath caught.

"Hello." A deep voice came from within the cloak. I half-expected it to be old and withered with time, but it sounded like any healthy, young male would sound like. "I'm sorry to come on such short notice, but we suspected that your psychic, Miss Alice, would know that we were coming."

Without thinking, Renesmee blurted out: "We? Is there more of you coming?"

"Forgive me, I'm used to speaking in the plural. It is only me that has come to... _visit_" He pushed back his hood, and out came a glorious face. His olivey skin looked odd in contrast with the chalky white of his kind. It only added to his beauty. You could make out that he was Italien, but every feature was so perfect you didn't really think about his heritage, but this isn't what I was looking at. No, I was caught off guard by those eyes. Red eyes. Familiar eyes. They were cold and empty. I stared without any politeness. I fleetingly hoped my staring would go unnoticed, but that was a silenced thought due to the fact that my mouth popped open with a noticable _pop_. He turned to stare at me, with curious eyes. They seemed to yearn to be cold and hard, but he couldn't seem to wipe away the curiosity. Like he'd seen me a thousand times before. I felt my eyes widen, and my cheeks grow hot. I looked away with humiliation. My father growled. Demetri snapped his head toward my father in unison with mine.

"Hello, Edward, long time; no see, eh?" My father nodded curtly but stood up. My mother stood immediately. Which caused a bit of a domino effect. Suddenly, everyone was standing around, all facing Demetri. Except me, who was sort of just caught in the middle. Edward stepped in front of me. I looked around him.

"Now, now, old friend." Demetri amended.

"Let me get one thing straight. You will _not_ make my daughter your latest conquest. I do not want to hear anymore thoughts on her, _at all_. I'm well aware she's beautiful. You don't need to think that for me. Get that?" Dad stood fiercly, looking ready to form a crouch. I felt my cheeks burn so hot, I might be changing.

Demetri was unphased. "I'll think what I want to think. But I'll watch what I say. _Get that_?"

With that he turned and began to walk away. "I'm going for a hunt, be back later." Before he was out the door, he turned around.

"Anyone want to come?" I felt a pang in my stomach, and a burn in my throat at the mention of hunting. I looked pleadingly at my family. My father stepped forward and put his arm around my shoulders. He called out to Demitri. "We'll join you, Demitri."

He wasn't slick enough to hide the dissapointment that my father was coming with me. I refused to look anyone in the eye. We began running, and I felt free. This was one of the only things I could do as a vampire-human hybrid. Other than my looks, no one could tell I was a vampire. My father and Demetri were speaking, and keeping pace with eachother a few steps ahead of me. Edward wouldn't let me up front. _Thank you, dad_, I thought quickly once I knew we were too far for my mother's barrier to protect my mind from his powers. He turned his head and threw me a quick smile.

I began to hear a bear, and froze in my tracks. Dad and Demetri were already stopped. Demetri looked annoyed. I figured it was because he couldn't hunt the way he liked while he was around here. My father watched cautiously, knowing that the bear could take me anyday if I wasn't fully focused on killing it before I drink from it. He was in a crouch, and Demetri walked curiously. I'm _really_ not like other vampires.

The bear sensed my presence and turned. She growled loudly, and stood back. I took a step toward her. She didn't back away.

Got her.

I unleashed the full length of my power, well, not really power. It's a technique. I attract animals instead of repelling them. Did I mention I was different?

She began walking slowly toward me, and I toward her. She bowed her head and lay down in front of me. Demetri looked about to burst in confusion. I began petting her and she sounded like she was purring. I began to feel my humane side kick in.

"Elizabeth..." My father was getting anxious. He hated when wild animals were just laying down in front of me. I nodded and snapped her neck.

* * *

"So, they, they..._like_ you?" Demetri's red eyes didn't scare me, but I was used to them. Just a few years ago Bella's were very close to that color. They seemed cautious when he looked at me. Like I could hurt him.

"Yes. It's just another hunting mechanism for me." I looked to the ground and kept blushing by the intensity of his curiosity.

"How very interesting." He said, mostly to himself.

"Elizabeth!" Esme called from upstairs. I excused myself, and he nodded. While I walked out, he stood up, like a gentleman. My father and Uncle Jazz does that, too. I always just saw it as a norm for me, but when Demetri did it, I couldn't help the blush or the private smile.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked your opinion?" She smiled warmly, knowing how bored I was. Or at least she must have thought I was bored.

"Of course not, Grandma." I looked curiously at the paint samples, and pointed to the ones I found most matching. After picking, painting, and watching our work dry, I figured there wasn't much left I could do. Esme was identical with her thoughts. She smile apologetically.

"Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate your help very much." I smiled and gave her a hug. I sighed and decided to check out the piano room. I sat in front of my father's piano and played a few of my favorites. I was just finishing _Moonlight Sonata_ when Edward walked into the room and sat next to me, playing a duet on the other side. The melody transformed when I began to change the song. _Claire de Lune_ filled the room, and he laughed. This was a game we'd played when I was little. Renesmee never really _loved_ music like my father and I. It's our little thing. The game was to change the song right before ending it, and you had to change with the person, this was how I learned all my classics. We got through Debussy and finished with _Fur Elise_. I was tired, it was finally an okay time to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed, dad. Love you." I kissed his cheek and began to get up. He pulled me into a fierce hug and kissed my hair.

"I love you, too, darling. Don't you doubt that. I heard what you were thinking earlier this morning." _Damn it! _"I don't blame you for anything, do you understand that? _Nothing_. You, your mother, and your sister are my life. I don't know where I would be if I was missing any one of you. Please, love. I blame myself for whatever happened to you mother. But as cruel as those few moments of you life were to all of us, it was also a blessing in disguse. Please know that you are my life, Elizabeth. I could never hate you , understand? Elizabeth?"

"Yes, daddy" I said in a small voice. He hugged me once more and said "Good night."

"Night, daddy." With that, I went to bed.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

"Go away Beethoven. I'm sleeping till the thirtieth century. Or till Britney Spears doesn't make it onto a celeb magazine when she blows her nose. Whichever comes first." I groaned.

"It's me." And that was all it took for me to wake up, roll over, and fall on the floor with a _thud._

"Demetri?" I asked from my not-so-comfy spot on the carpeted floor.

"Heheh. Uh, hi?" He came in and picked me up. I felt myself turn a new level of red. I was set gently on the bed.

"I'm bored. And I trust you. So I think I'll talk to you."


	4. Before, Or After?

Summary- Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

Chapter Three

"So, uhm, what's up?" I began uncertainly. What do you say in this kind of situation?

"Obviously nothing." He said, giving me a smile that practically screamed "Duh." I laughed nervously and looked away.

"So, yea." I said lamely. His cold hand grabbed my chin so gently it could be the wind. He pulled my face toward his. "Let me see those peculiar eyes."

"I-they-I know. They're weird." I said attempting to avert my eyes. He ducked his head so they continued to stare at his face. I _really_ wasn't complaining.

"No, no. They're beautiful. Rings of green and brown and gold. I've never seen anything like these. You are truly blessed." I blushed and my eyes widened. _What does he want_, I thought in confused terror, _why is he talking to me_? I involuntarily leaned into his hand. He smiled and sighed.

"I-I, uh, ugh. I'm so awkward, huh?" I said in defeat.

"_Au contraire_, I find you very, very interesting." I just laughed, as if he was joking. His face was suddenly playful, yet serious. "_Tu es tres, tres jolie._"

"Merci?" It sounded so odd on my tongue, compared to his impeccable accent. I wanted to scream at my inferiority.

"_Pas de qui, madmoiselle._" It was then that I realized, with great chagrin, that I was openly staring him down.

"It's adorable how you think you sound so dumb." He said matter of factly. "I don't think you're dumb at all."

"You don't even know me." I said with a laugh. His eyes smolered ferociously, _sexily_.

"Would you let me?"

_Bam!_

"What do you even think you're doing, parasite?" My father stood tall, without a shirt, and visciously at my doorframe. The door was split down the middle. I hadn't realized Demetri had locked the door. Oh, crud.

"Just having a little chit-chat. What's it to you?" Did he _want_ to die? I whispered, forgetting Edward could hear. "Are you _crazy_?"

He boldly looked at me, not even glancing at my fathers reaction "Don't worry, love. He'll not touch me. He knows what's at stake." He turned to dad. "Right, Edward?"

My father winced and nodded. I looked wildly from one man to the other. I began to tell him he should get going, but by the time I had blinked, he was gone. My dad looked at me with disapproval, but I was more focused on the fact that Demetri was gone. And especially more focused on how much I wish that wasn't true.

* * *

The next morning, I ate breakfast with my eyes downcast, and my mouth constantly full. When I finished, I decided to go for a run. I quickly put on some old sweats and ran downstairs, iPod in both ears, blasting it. I did not want to face my family, so if I can't hear them, I don't have to talk to them. A cold hand on my shoulder had me dead in my tracks. _Fu-_

"I'll come with you." I turned the music down, and it was definitely not my family's voice I was hearing. I still felt frozen. I turned slowly once I unlocked all my musceles. His smile faltered when I just stared. "Or, maybe not..."

"N-no! I just, well, I just don't think my dad would be too happy. You know? I really want to go with you, it's just, I know I'll regret it if-" His freezing finger was on my lips. "No, never regret. Because at one point it was exactly what you wanted. And you just said you wanted to, correct?"

My head nodded. He laughed and put a silencing finger to his lips, then grabbed my hand and we slipped out the door. He tried with polite conversation, but I was too aware of the fact that my hand was still in his. It had been one-hundred and sixty-four seconds to be exact, but who's counting?

"Why are you so nervous?" He looked me straight in the eye, and I couldn't breathe correctly.

"I keep remembering that you're holding my hand. It distracts me." I laughed lamely and looked away. When I realized what I painfully, and truthfully said, I wanted to die. The cold was no match for the burning sensation in my cheeks.

"That is a lovely blush you've got there, but might I ask, why are you so embarassed?"

"I just-oh, God. Why is this so hard?" I asked rhetorically. He stopped and turned to me.

"Because you're nervous. That's a good thing, right?"

"I don't _know_. And I am not one who likes to not know!" I sighed and looked over at two squirrels, they were jumping and playing around eachother, without a care in the world.

"Did you know a male squirrel can smell a female squirrel in heat up to a mile away?" I looked at him blankly. He laughed "What? When you're in the Volturi, you need to know the facts."

I wondered if he got the shivers the way I did at the mention of the Volturi. I wonder if he understood why I got them, and why I don't want to fully trust him. I shook my head, but turned and began running. Demetri easily kept pace, and ran alongside with me. He tended to stare at me, but when I tried to catch him in the act, he looked away with a smug smirk. I stopped suddenly, he stopped milliseconds later.

"Why do you show interest in me?" I asked bluntly. He looked a bit taken back. I didn't blame him "Is it because I'm the only single one in my family? What is so damn cool about _me_?"

He just stared. I rolled my eyes and headed back for home. I needed to stop this before it got too far. Before I really started to like him. Before I got in too deep.

Before I fell in love with him.


	5. Catastrophic Catalyst

Summary- Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

Chapter Four

I slammed the door, and ran to the couch. I sank with my eyes shut onto the fluffy white surface, willing every part of my being to stop throbbing along with my heart that was beating like a hummingbird's wings.

"What's wrong, love?" My fathers concerned voice hung in the air, and I knew I should have answered by now, but I couldn't talk for the life of me. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"

"Ughh." Was the brilliance with which my mind replied. I felt a slight warmth in my head.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" He gave me the penetrating gaze, the one that showed he was trying to read my mind. Thank you, mother. He looked harder, and then something happened. Something painful. Something excrutiating. My head began to feel like fire on brainfreeze. Like thousands of bombs were going off simultaniously.

"Oh. Ow. Ow! OW!" I began screaming and thrashing. It burned, like what my father said happened when people were changed into vampires. It only burned in my head, though. I grabbed my head and screamed so loud that I saw my father wince. He had me in his arms, and looking so scared he might be facing the Volturi by himself. Everyone in the family stood around me, and I couldn't recall how long they'd been there. My mothers cool hand were on my face, looking for any damage.

"Alice! Tell me what you see! Is she okay?" My father's voice boomed. Emmett was glaring darkly at Demitri, who stood in the doorway, looking terrified. My aunt's soprano voice sounded flustered and shaken up. "I-I don't know, I can't, I can't see her! Hold on, Edward, can you read her mind?"

I felt the pain grow hotter, and more burstingly unbearable than before. I stopped screaming at the top of my lungs, and everything seemed to slow down. Like the pain would never end. A hand was on my wrist, and then on my neck, checking my pulse, I figured. Different tests, and then a low voice, the voice of my grandfather sounded. "Edward! Alice! Wait, stop!"

They looked at him strangely, but nodded. The pain that once scorched my skull turned down to a dull roar. I fell limp, and everything on me ached from thrashing so wildly. I whispered a my grattitude to no one in general right before I passed out.

* * *

"Do you think she's gonna wake up soon?" I heard a booming voice sound. Emmett. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes, Emmett, we just need to know _why_ she wasn't okay." Grandpa.

"It was me, wasn't it?" My father's voice was bleak and lifeless.

"Now, Edward. You know this wasn't your fault." Grandma's voice chimed in melodically.

"We have five seconds. Four, three, two..." My tiny aunt said in a calm voice. My eyes fluttered open and closed a few times, but I couldn't quite find my voice in time to calm them down. They all looked about to explode with anticipation. I nodded, answering no one's question.

"What the hell was that?" Jake said, unsensitive to the terror everyone else felt. I looked at him and raised a finger to tell him to wait. Bella's hands fluttered around, looking for something to comfort. I cleared my throat; testing my voice.

"I think, I don't know. That was weird!" I said exasperatedly.

"Did you do anything different today? Something that have catalyzed what just happened?" My grandfather's doctor side kicked in immediately.

"No, I just went for a walk with Demetri, got mad, and came back home! I sat on the couch and dad started talking to me and..." I trailed off, letting my shudder finish my sentence for me.

"I'll kill that bastard." Edward's voice was menacing and terror ran like ice through my veins.

"Dad!" I scolded. He looked confused. "What?"

"Why would you say something like that? He's right there! Are you trying to get us killed?" I yelled. Everyone looked around the room, wondering what the Hell I was talking about. "Didn't you just hear him? Grandma, why aren't you reprimanding him?" I was beginning to think I was going insane. That's when it hit me.

He didn't say anything. He had thought it.

And with that in mind, I slipped into my first vision.


	6. Prophetic

Summary: Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

_I'm in a dungeon. I can't breathe properly; I'm suffocating. There's a feral growl from somewhere in the darkness. I cry for my family. The growling grows louder and it almost seems to grow painful, like this whole thing is against it's will. The growling grows louder and I find the source. His black eyes look pained and restrained. I step forward, wanting to comfort the beastly man. _

_And then Demetri attacked me._

_

* * *

_

The room was silent, and I was still wheeling from what just happened. They looked at me with such concern, but Alice looked a bit wary, like she knew what had just happend, but wasn't sure.

"Alice, " My father hissed "That's not possible."

"Face it, Edward, we all know that look."

"Alice, Elizabeth does not get _visions_." He spit out the word like an explative.

"Edward." Bella began, looking anxiously from me to dad. He looked out her, then he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; a trait I'd inherited from him. He stormed out of the room, and my mother followed him with one last nervous glance. I smiled and urged her on. She nodded, but the concern didn't leave her beautiful face.

"Elizabeth," Carlisle started. " I believe you have a very... different kind of power. It's a very, v_ery_ rare kind. You absorb."

He spoke slowly, like I might attack him at anysecond. I could only stare, and a single word fell from my lips. "What?"

"I've only heard of it. It's a gene, a trait, of some kind. Maybe carried from one vampire to the next. Maybe born with it, but you obviously, don't make any sense. Your mother nor your father can absorb powers like you. You're like a spare link."

"So, I-I absorb? Like a sponge? Why didn't it happen before this?" I was so full of questions, I thought I might burst. Carlisle looked at me with a slight smile. At least he understood me. "I'm going to research it more, see if I can put the pieces together. All we know right now is that it causes you great pain to absorb it. So please refrain from using any powers on her."

He looked directly at Jasper and Demitri. I realized at that moment that Demitri wasn't even attempting to look at Carlisle. He was staring at me as if his own life was just threatened. Fear etched into his face like a greek tragedy. He was beautiful even when he was in pain. I smiled at him, and he seemed to be trying to lighten his expression enough to smile. It didn't work. I frowned and he walked up to me.

Getting down on his knees in front of me, he grabbed my hand. "_Merci, Mon Dieu, parce qu'elle est vivant."_

I could have jumped his bones right then and there.


	7. Identities

Summary: Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

I walked from one side of my room to the other. And again. And again. And again. I fleetingly wondered if I would burn a hole in my carpet. I listened to peoples thoughts. It was wierd, though, I heard and echo everytime I focused on my father. It was rather funny, but I could tell it scared him more than it did me. He was so guilty. Like he'd murdered me himself. I wanted to tell him it was okay, that we all have to feel pain sometimes, that it wasn't his fault. But he avoided me like the plague, making it a whole lot worse. I-

There was a knock on the door. I glanced at it quickly and kept pacing. "Hello."

Demetri. I hadn't seem him in hours. It was a bit scary how much that affected me. "Where've you been?"

He chuckled at my urgency. I hadn't meant for it to sound so forceful, but it slipped. Again. "I've been...around. I went for a walk into town."

My eyes flew to his, how could he go into town? His eyes must scare of so many humans. I realized he had brown contacts in. I sighed in relief. I then realized he looked different. Like he was glowing. Like dad the day after him and mom...ugh. It clicked just then and I realized what happened.

"Did you have sex?" I asked and wished I could bite the words back into my throat. I was suddenly on fire with chagrin. He raised an eyebrow and I can tell he was shocked, but not embarassed. He nodded. I then thought for a moment, when I realized what this could mean. I looked up at him in fury.

"The Volturi sent some pets along. They know me better than I know myself." He coughed a laugh and shook his head admiringly. I was confused. Pets? I voiced as much and he looked at me, a glimmer of...guilt, I think, accompanying his face.

"They're vampires. They're a bit like groupies. They are on strict orders not to feed on anyone here, though, so don't worry. We call them pets because they're really just there to entertain, I suppose. No strings attached, thank God."

I stared. Envy licked at my stomach, but he wasn't mine to envy. He was a member of the Volturi. My enemy. He didn't say anything else, just stared. I thought he might've been lost in his own thoughts as well. Another knock sounded on the open door. I said a quick prayer of thanks that Demetri hadn't shut it or locked it this time.

Edward looked at Demitri, who was still staring at me. My father broke his concetration by clearing his throat. He snapped his head and looked away, flustered, to Edward. "May I speak to Elizabeth, alone?"

Demetri nodded his head, distracted, and walked out. I smiled uncovincingly to my father, who moved speedily to my bed, patting the side next to him. I sat down, relieved that he didn't hate me, at least. Edward regarded me so intensely I feared he might know all my secrets. I peered into my lap. My usual cop-out.

"Elizabeth. You're my daughter. I'd never hate you. You are mine. I can never hate what's mine." His cold arms surrounded me and I let my face fall into the crook of his neck while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I wanted to cry, but it'd been so long. I couldn't remember how.

"I can't either." He whispered. "I've got too much to smile about."

And in those few words, he was thinking how much he loved me and my sister. My mother. My family, even Jacob. He loved us all. He was happy I was okay.

_I love you, too, Edward._

"I do wish you'd stop calling me that. Even when you think, please don't think that. I'm your father, darling. I can be your friend, too, if you'll let me. You feel so left out, but I think you want to be. Sometimes, I think you push yourself away. But just because you don't have a mate doesn't mean we think you're unlovable. You make yourself untouchable, love. Please understand that."

I let his speech reverberate in myself. I'd made myself that way. Untouchable. It was such a perfect word. When you think Elizabeth, you think untouchable.

"That's not true! When I think Elizabeth, I think graceful. You're mother, in those few moments she let me into her head, she thought you were wonderfully deep. When Grandpa thinks Elizabeth, he thinks wise beyond your years. When Grandma thinks Elizabeth, she thinks sweetheart. Rosalie thinks beautiful. Alice thinks thoughtful and quiet. Jasper puts you on a pedastal, because you've such a hold on you emotions. Emmett wants to protect you. He thinks you're so delicate. Renesmee envies you and your reservation. Even Jacob loves you as his own little sister. You hold places in all of our hearts. You aren't as overlooked as you think you are."

I nodded and he kissed my head and left. I thought my thanks to him, too thoughtful to speak. He smiled and nodded before leaving the room. I stared at my mirror. So many people see so many different things. They all have me figured out. They know who I am, surprisingly enough. It was just ironic, because I had no clue who I was.

Elizabeth Ivory Cullen. That's all I'd ever be, and I wasn't even sure who she was.


	8. Vulnerability

Summary: Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate.. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

The next day, I woke up and attempted to ignore the previous events. I took my time getting ready, bracing myself for the apathy that would come with my disregard. I decided that I would wear something different. I had to go shopping. The white door of my room burst open.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? Great! We'll get you something simple, but elegant. That's completely you. I can see this working out well." Aunt Alice took a moment to look at me. "Oh, honey, you look so beautiful."

I nodded in shock.

"Well, let's see. We could go to that new boutique on that corner. Or that nice little place right across from the restaurant. Oh, forget it, we'll do both. Maybe your sister would like to come? No, no. She's with Jacob. Sorry, Elizabeth, Nessie can't come."

I looked at her with a weak smile. "Too bad."

Alice finally stopped and looked at me. A sheepish smile graced her lips and she laughed softly. She moved over to me with such elegance I didn't want to stand too close for fear of comparison. "You needed this, Elizabeth. You _deserve_ it. I've never gone shopping with you, did you know that? Not since you were a few weeks old. I'd love to do it again."

I smiled, wider this time. I was glad she wanted to shop with me. I had no fashion sense myself, my mother was no better, and Aunt Rose always tries to force me into rather, ahem, _uncomfortable_ items.

"Well, um, what should I wear _to_ shop, exactly?" I tried to break any ice. Uncle Jazz was at my doorway, smirking. I felt calmness spread through me. I could see it in her eyes, too. He wanted us to bond, that's sweet.

"Let's see. Not t-shirts, not today. We'll put you in...ah, here we go." She held out a dark blue button up blouse. I smiled and nodded in gratitude to her. She dug deeper and found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Wow, a few minutes with her and I'm learning the lingo.

A knock sounded at my door as I was getting dressed. I quickly finished and Alice, who was organizing some make up in front of my mirror, smiled to herself, and began to walk out. She opened the door and tipped her head to him. He smiled beautifully.

"Hello, Demitri." I said, trying to make my tone match my outfit. I was pleased to find I didn't have to change it very much at all. It was me.

"Elizabeth." He said, looking me up and down. His eyes, I noticed, slowed at some parts of my body. I blushed furiously and looked away. "That shirt looks wonderful on you. The color is perfect for your skin. It also fits _wonderfully_."

We both chuckled at the weak attempt at formality. We had seemed to reach this new sort of level. We're not exactly close friends, but we're sure not acquaintances. I sat at my vanity, the one I don't think I've since my father bought it. I freed my hair from the elastic, attempting at letting it down. The brown hair tumbled down in soft curls. I suppose I never really looked at them before, and they seemed to breathe. Like they were happy to be liberated from the circular black prison. I wish I knew their relief. I had to admit, I was delighted to find that happy hair meant pretty hair. It was soft and shiny. Natural and elegant.

"Beautiful." Demetri said from behind me. I stood and turned to face him. He scared me by how close he was. Inches away from me was his chest, strong and built. His dulling eyes, closer to amber now than red, were roaming about my face. His white hand reached up, and hesitated, asking my permission. I looked him in the eye. The hand continued to my face. It traced my features, so softly I couldn't help the sigh that escaped, my eyes fluttered closed. His fingers softly brushed my eyebrows, my eyes, my nose and cheeks, they stopped for a moment, then moved onto my lips. I could feel his thumb stroke my lower lip. I loved the simplicity of the moment. His other hand snaked up into my hair. He let it slip between his fingers and curl around them.

"I should go." My eyes flicked open to find Demetri looking at me with pained eyes. He looked restrained and I didn't know why. I didn't want him to restrain himself in front of me.

"Don't go?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. I didn't want to plead. I saw in his head he was thinking, but soon my mother walked through the door, completely blocking of the blurred thoughts I could hear.

"Elizabeth?" Ed- Dad called. I didn't look away from Demetri's torn face. He dropped my hair and began to walk out. I grabbed his arm gently. He turned without the slightest hesitation and kissed me on the cheek, then left as quickly as the kiss. The hand that was holding his arm fell from him and raised to touch my cheek.

What was happening to us?

"Elizabeth." My father said with a smile on his face as he stood into the door frame. "We were looking for you."

* * *

Hours later, with many new pretty outfits and shoes and accesories. I was all worn out and looking for a moments rest. It was dark out, but everyone was outside, swimming in the creek. I smiled at them all. Even Demetri was invited, he sat on the bank, watching them with a slightly indulgent smile on his face.

I lay down in the grass and stared up at the stars, so bright. It was the first time, I realized, that I'd seen them, really _seen_ them in years. They all seemed to glow with such beauty it brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't done anything fun in so long. Reflecting on the day, I saw that I smiled and laughed more than I think I ever had.

Looking back, I never was very carefree. Renesmee was always the one with the sentimental, simplistic moments that make a relationship. I remember her dancing on Dad's toes. She was the one who would tell the stories about how Bella and Edward were prince and princesses. She was always the queen. Always the princess. Always Cinderella. I was the sister. Not good or evil. Just...the sister.

I read books like _Fahrenheit 451 _and essays. I wanted to be an adult before I was out of diapers. It never passed, either, like it should. Kids are supposed to grow out of their grown up stage and try to cling to their childhood. What if I'm some suppressed psycho just waiting for a trigger to start murdering kindergarten children? I realize that I just never was a kid. I didn't even try to be.

Someone out of our family had to have their wits about them. Everyone was always caught up in things like love and family and bonding. I knew better. I still do. Loves an indulgence, a vulnerability.

I looked out at my family again, twisting my head to see them. My father was staring at me with a sad smile on his face. I knew he was agreeing with me. Even with my mother's shield around him, I could practically hear him.

_A vulnerability, yes, but _so_ absolutely worth it, Elizabeth._


	9. Breaking Point

Summary: Elizabeth, the easily forgotten twin of Renesmee, has always stood alone. She is the only one in her large family that doesn't have a mate. She's been fine with it, until now. Until now, she's never had a man who's loved her more than any person in her life. Until now, she's never loved someone so much in return. Until now, she's never had her heart broken. She's never disobeyed the rules. Until now, she never dreamed of falling so hard in love with the one person she should hate. Join Elizabeth Ivory Cullen on a swirling adventure, where enemy's become lovers, become friends. Where she finds herself, and finds out just how important she is to more than just him. She learns what it means to love someone, and learns what it means to be loved. She also learns how quickly love can break her. Or can it?

* * *

The next morning, I woke to sunshine streaming in on my face. I frowned and swatted at the intangible rays of light. I rolled over and jumped at the sight of Demetri sitting in my desk chair, staring at my face.

"Good morning." I said, attempting nonchalance. He half smiled and looked up from the book he was reading.

"You were right." I stared, uncomprehending at, I looked at the clock, nine am. He laughed at my confusion. "Was the only reason I picked you because you were available? When I walked in, though, you immediately attracted me. You're brown hair and those unique eyes. They all make you beautiful...but it's more than that. You're reserved. Innocent. You don't say too much, because you don't think anyone wants to listen. You don't love because you need to feel control. You're sister, Renesmee, she is outspoken and beautiful. She is always dreaming and laughing. She is flowing and socialable. I don't understand, you are both so different..."

"And you're more attracted to her." I stated solemnly.

"No!That's the problem. I'm never attracted to quiet girls. I like provacative and obnoxious...sometimes, but it doesn't matter, because you and me: _this, _whatever _this_ is, it's unnatural!"

"Nessie _is_ taken, you know." I said quietly.

"All the more reason for me to want her, I should be lusting for her at night," I couldn't take anymore. I stood up and stalked towards him, eyes ablaze.

"So why don't you go watch _her_ sleep. Dont' you understand? Do you not see our family dynamics? Renesmee is the princess. She's the one who'll live out a fairytale. She's always going to be Nessie. Me? I'll always be Elizabeth. The one off to the side. The forgotten one. I am just-"

"Will you stop? I wasn't finished! I _should _be lusting for her at night, but it's you who graces my mind every second of everyday. It's you who captivates me like a moth to a flame. Your hair is all I want to touch. Your eyes are all I want to see. Your voice is all I want to hear. Your very name makes me want to compose symphonies just to make you smile. That smile... it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He looked me in the eyes, proving his confidence.

"Oh." Brilliance. I swear, everytime I speak, absolutely _divine_ statements pours out.

"And everytime I turn around, I find a thousand more reasons for me to stay away. To give up, and leave. But you pull me back. Everytime I feel insane for wanting you this way, you justify it somehow."

A silence enveloped us, and I didn't know what to say to this burst of feeling. He shook his head. I started to apologize.

"Don't. I'm not sorry, either. You needed to know that. I know it's a bit overwhelming for you now. I'll give you time. I understand." He kissed the my cheek in the same spot as before, then the temple on the other side of my head. I felt myself grow weak. He seemed to recognize my knees buckling and held me up, but didn't stop. He continued to kiss right down my jaw line, his cold breath leaving goosebumps in it's wake. I stood frozen. His lips reached my throat, and didn't stop. Soon he was at the my collarbone and I felt my eyes roll back into my head. With my eyes still closed, I reached down and urged his head up. I could feel his stare, cold yet longing, without even opening my eyes. I gripped the hair on the back of my head and our lips connected. To tell you it was innocent and simple would be a blatant lie.

Boy's got game.

I couldn't stop. I heard things shuffle in the back of my head. The back of my knees were touching my bed and my skin felt the texture of my sheets, but it didn't register. We were so lost. This wasn't happening. His hands roamed and I felt fire race through my veins. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. The door slammed open for the third time this week.

"Get_. Off_." I heard Demetri growl as he continued to kiss me. I opened my eyes, and realized how we must look. I didn't honestly have the strength to tell him to stop kissing my neck. I pushed him grudgingly away from me. He respected me enough to leave me with a final kiss. I sat up with a frown.

"Uhm, hi." Once again with my brilliance. I truly impress myself.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing here?" Dad looked blazing, I realized belatedly that Jasper and Emmett were standing behind him. Did they think they were taking on the full Volturi? We were making out!

"Obviously!" My father stormed towards me. I smiled sheepishly, in a slight daze from the embrace.

"If you think that because she's available means she's fair game, you're insane." Emmett said. Japer seemed to be pushing him back. "Elizabeth isn't some girl you can hit and quit, dude. She's my niece and Edward's daughter, and I'll be damned if I let something hurt her."

"Don't be so dramatic." I mumbled. Edward glared at me. "Dramatic? You want to talk about dramatic? You've known him for, what, a week? Two? You think that constitues as enough waiting? You're mother and me waited till we were _married_ to have sex."

"Because you're such a saint." Demetri said defensively. "You've never done anything wrong? I can list them off, Edward."

"This isn't about me." He said quietly. "This about my daughter. Elizabeth can be left out of your foolish games."

Rosalie walked in behinde Emmett, obviously annoyed by the commotion. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. "Isn't it against one of your codes to hook up with someone outside of permission?"

"I'm in the Volturi, not a convent, Rosalie." He stated plainly. "And I am by no means trying to play games with her. I'm, well, I'm quite honestly infatuated by her."

He turned to look at me, and I saw out of the corner of my eye him staring at me with a smile on his face. I was looking the other way, but smiled with him.

Just then Carlisle ran into my room. What was this? Party in Elizabeth's room? "We just got a letter from Aro. He's invited us to _L'heure de Minuit _Masquerade Ball. He expects us in Volterra by next Thursday."


End file.
